Forever love
by carson34
Summary: What happens if a former love comes back into his life? Is he willing to lose her again? *updates on Wednesday *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It's time for a new storyline. I am sorry that I have to give you guys one takers last week but life was busy with the fourth of July and then having to make sure that things are done. I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline.

Character Summary

Steve found a high school love that he thought that after he moved to the main land that he would lose her forever. What happens when she comes back into his life? Will their love be the kind that doesn't go away?

Kari had fellen hard for Steve when they were in high school but when he had to move away after his mother's death. What happens when she moves to LA and finds Steve? What is going to happen between them?

Chapter one

Steve walked into the movies with a couple of his buddies when he saw her. He was surprised that he saw her since when the last time that he saw her was before he left. She was with her friend. He did not know if she remember him.

"hi." Kari said to her ex-boyfriend gaining attention from both their buddies.

"hey." Steve responded to her and then walked away while their friends tried to seek answers from them.

A week later

It's been a week since Steve had seen his ex-girlfriend and he was getting worried about her. He decided to text his best friend who knew her from high school. He said that she has a house about three blocks from and her phone number. He decided that he would text her to see if they could go out for something.

"Hey can we go out sometime and hang out?" He texted her. He did not know if she's going to responded but about five minutes later, he defiendlay got a responded from her.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" She asked in the text message.

"It's Steve. One of my buddies who know you gave it to me. I need to talk to you about something. Can we hang out?" he asked her.

"I guess but Steve this is a little creepy. I am going to be at the mall tomorrow morning like around 11am." She responded to him.

"Alright I will see you then." He revealed to her.

The next morning

Steve was getting ready for the meeting. He was really nervous about seeing her again. He hoped that she would be okay with what happen with them. Kari was getting ready for the day and did not understand what's going on with him and why he left. She did not hear her friend knocking on the door and coming into the house.

"hey so what's going on?" She asked her friend.

"So I heard that you are having a date with your ex-boyfriend." Her friend responded to her.

"It's not a date. It's a meeting about something." Kari responded to her friend.

"Do you want it to be a date?" her friend asked her.

"I don't know." Kari responded to her. She really did not know about what she wanted to do and what she did not want to happen between them. She had to admit that she was nervous about meeting him at the mall.

An hour later

Steve walked into the mall and headed to the place that she told him that she was going to be at. She was not there yet so he decided to sit down and wait for her to be there.

Meanwhile

Kari was just ready to go and meet him. She was a little nervous about meeting him since it's been so many years. She got in her car and headed to the mall. She smiled when she got out of her car and headed into the mall. She walked to the area that she said that she going to meet him at to find him no where in sight. She pulled at her phone and sent him a text.

"Where are you?" She asked him.

"I'm at the mall waiting for you. Where are you?" He responded back in the text.

"Which mall are you at?" She asked him.

"The small one. Why? Where are you at?" He asked her.

"The one that is downtown." She revealed to him. He was at the wrong mall. He headed to his truck and responded to her.

"I'll be there in about five minutes." He responded to her.

"fine." She responded. He just hoped that she would still be there when he got there. He got to the right mall and smiled the minute that he saw her.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi" She responded to him.

"I'm sorry that I am late." He revealed to her.

"It's okay." She said to him.

"No it's not. You and I have a chance to figure out what's going to happen and why I left you but I messed up." He revealed to her.

"Steve, everyone does it. It's okay. I forgive you. Let's just agree to make this as friendship for now ." She revealed to him.

"Okay." He responded to her.

They sat down and got ready for their talk. They both knew that they were nervous. They just knew that they needed to figure things out.

Author Note: Will they work out their relationship? I am pretty sure that I am going to be posting some more things in the next chapter for you to get to know Kari a lot better. I hope that you like this first chapter of this story. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you next week. If you have twitter, I would love for you to follow me there as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great week and I will see you soon for the next chapter. I also made a choice about next season storylines. Be sure to check out my blog from yesterday and tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's Sunday and I haven't wrote a single thing on this new chapter. I did managed to find out how many chapters go check out my blog! The link is in my profile page. It's time to get the next chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 2

Two months later

Steve was getting ready for another mission trip that he needed to go on. He did not want to leave Kari through. They just started to work on their relationship to build trust again. He walked into the house that Kari was living in.

"Hey." She said as she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey you. I missed you." He responded to her as he gave her a small hug. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?" She asked him.

"I have to go away for a little bit but I want you to go to Hawaii. I will be there soon. I promise you that I will be there as soon as I can." He responded to her.

"Alright. Please be careful out there." She told him.

"I will always be careful since I have you to come home to." He responded to her with a small smile.

Two days later, Steve and Kari were spending every moment together before he had to leave. He woke up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before heading out to work.

Two weeks later

Kari was getting worried about Steve since he did not even let her know that he was okay but this was her first time to having to deal with this. Kari walked up to the house that Steve grew up to talk to his father. She knew that they needed to get something straight about what he did to them when they were going out.

"Hey Kari." John greeted her as he opened the front door. "Steve said that you were going to stop by.

"That's good since we need to have a chat." Kari responded to him.

"Alright. Come on in." John said to her as he let her into the house. Their chat only lasted a couple of hours when John rushed her upstairs to hide. "Don't come out until I come and get you."

It was a good thing that she had parked her car across the street instead of the driveway. She pulled out her phone to see if she could call HPD but before she could the door open and the person was looking for someone. She did not know what was going on but she could tell that it was not safe to come out. The person left and she could hear that there was more than one guy at the house. She heard John talking to someone and the next thing that she heard was a shot going off and the men left. She waited for about thirty minutes before coming out of her spot. She got scared the minute that she heard the front door open and in came Danny.

"It's okay. Who are you?" Danny asked her.

"Kari. I am a friend of John's son. I was talking to John when he rushed me upstairs to hide. I heard a noise. Is John okay?" Kari asked him.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but he is not okay. He was shot and died minutes later." Danny revealed to her.

"You mean to tell me when I was hiding upstairs, John was dying?" She asked him.

"It's not your fault on what happen to John. He was trying to protect you." He promised her.

"I know but I should have protect him. Do Steve know about his father?" She asked him

"He's on the way here right now. He should be here in the morning." Danny revealed to her. "Why don't we go and get you check out to make sure that you are okay?"

"okay." She responded as he headed her out of the house. The EMTs check her out and she was okay.

The next day

Steve arrived at the funeral where Kari was sitting next to Mary. He wrapped his arms around her and just hold on to her.

"I am sorry that you had to be there to hear my father getting shot." Steve told his friend.

"It's not your fault. You did not know." Kari responded to him.

"I am just happy that you are okay." Steve revealed as he gave her forehead a small kiss.

New job

Steve knew that he needed to tell Kari about his new job. She had to know that he was not going back to LA.

"Hey, can we talk?" Steve asked her.

"Sure what's going on?" Kari asked him.

"I am moving back to LA." Steve revealed to her.

"Why?" Kari asked him

"I got a new job." He revealed to her.

"Doing what?" Kari asked him.

"Taking down criminals. The governor wants to assemble a new task force and she put me as the head of it." Steve revealed to her. "I will be home a lot more and that means that we can work on our relationship."

Three weeks later

Steve and Kari were growing closer and working out their relationship. Kari was relaxing next to him on the couch.

"So what do you thinking about doing tonight?" Steve asked her.

"Are you thinking about asking me out tonight?" She countered asking him.

"yes. After losing my father, it showed me how important you were to me. I don't want to lose another minute without you. Please will you go out with me tonight?" Steve begged her.

"Yes of course." She responded to him.

Later that night

Kari was getting ready for their date and she was really exicted about their date. She smiled when she saw a text from Steve saying that he was on the way. She heard a knock on the front door and knew that it was Steve. She went to open it and smiled when she saw Steve.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes. Let's go." She responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I am bringing back another season of Season five of Five 0 and come back to me part 3. They will be back starting October 1 and 3rd. I am so excited to see what is in store this season. If you have twitter, please come and chat with me as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am so thankful for all of you that are reading this storyline. Please make sure that you review. I have an issue through because when I decided to do 15 chapters for this storyline. I just just announced that I was going to bring back Come back for me part 3 so here's what I am thinking around chapter 11 and 13, we will have two chapters for two weeks so that way I'm done with this storyline at the end of September.

Chapter 3

A month later

Steve and Kari were adjusting to the new stage of their relationship. Steve wanted to wait for another month before taking the next step. Kari had joined the team at work and everything was going good. Kari and Kono heard Steve and Danny fighting as they were walking into the room.

"Hey, calm down." Kari told her boyfriend and his best-friend. "What's going on here?"

"Your boyfriend here decided to hang someone off the building and thinks that it's okay." Danny responded to her.

"Okay, first, I wasn't going to drop him. The only way we were going to get answers from him is to do that." Steve told his friend.

"There was a better way of handing it." Kari said as she agreed with Danny.

"Kari, don't you remember growing up with them. The only way that they would ever talk is being afraid of dying. I am not saying that my choices were right but I truly thought that this was the only way that we would get answers." Steve told his girlfriend.

"I know that Steve but there was a better choice to make and you should have thought it out." Kari responded to him.

"What do you think Kono?" Steve asked her.

"I would have chosen the same choice that Steve did." Kono revealed to the team as Chin walked into the room.

Later that night

Steve and Kari returned home. The argument that Steve and Danny had was still on his mind. He could not believe that she would not side with him on the choices that he made. He decided that he was going out for a swim. About two hours later, Kari was done making dinner and Steve was working on his dad's car. She walked out the garage and found him working hard.

"Hey, dinner is ready." She told her boyfriend.

"okay. I will be in soon." he responded to her.

"okay. Are you still mad at me?" She asked him.

"I am not mad at you." He revealed to her. "I just don't understand how you could choose Danny over me."

"I did not choose Danny over you. I am just trying to make sure that everyone gets along in the team." She responded to him.

Steve came in to eat dinner and then headed back out. She knew that he was upset but hopefully he would get over it soon. She headed to get ready for bed and then climbed into bed. She felt Steve climbed into bed. She did not feel him wrapped his arms around her like he normally does.

The next morning

Steve woke up at five in the morning to find her sleeping on his chest. He knew that he was acting wrong towards her but still felt that she should have chosen his side no matter what. He gently moved her off of his chest and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed and going for his morning run. Around eight in the morning, Kari woke up still not feeling well. She's been waking up this way every day this week. She decided since today was both of their day off that she would go to the store and buy a pregnancy test to see if she's pregnant. She got ready for the day and headed to her car. She headed to the store and found the right test along with buying their weekly items. She got home to find him waiting for her.

"Hey. Did you already go to the store?" Steve asked her as he watched her get out of the car.

"Yeah. I decided to do it early today since it's going to be hot." Kari told him as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey, I wanted to see if today we can do our special trip today and tomorrow." Steve revealed to her.

"Yeah. Just give me a chance to pack and then we can go." She responded to him as they started to unloaded her car and put things away. She knew that she should have grabbed the pregnancy test bag but he already found it.

"What's this?" Steve asked her. It's not normally something that they would pick up.

"I haven't had my period and I have been sick so I want to find out if I am pregnant or not." Kari responded to him.

"Okay. Let's goes find out." Steve said as he took her upstairs to find out if she's expecting their first child.

"Steve, we have to wait until tomorrow morning. It has to be the first pee of the morning and I have already gone to the bathroom." Kari revealed to her boyfriend.

"Alright well. We do it the first thing in the morning." He said as he went back downstairs to finish unloading the bags. Kari got her stuff ready to go on their trip. Steve came back upstairs to get their bag and take it to his truck. Kari followed behind him and they got ready to go. They finally got to the airport to fly over to Maui for the weekend. Tomorrow could mean that their life is going to change.

The next morning

Steve and Kari woke up and knew that today things could change between them. Steve was nervous about if she was pregnant and so was Kari.

"Are you ready to go find out if you are going to have a baby with me?" Steve asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He just wanted one more moment before things could change.

"Let's go find out." Kari responded as she got out of his hold and went to go get ready to find out if she's pregnant or not. She took the test and waited the three minutes. She and Steve looked at the test and were shocked at the response of the test.

Author Note: Are they pregnant or not? Leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I will see you next week with the results of the pregnancy test. On Monday night, I was planning out my August and September writing schedule which there is a video that was supposed to come out yesterday. September is going to be double the posting so that way I only have none storylines going into October since I am going to be starting to do the season storyline for McKono and Come back to me part 3. I hope that you will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and on Monday and Friday, I will be tweeting both NCIS:LA and Hawaii Five 0's episodes. I will see you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Wow this week is the busy week since the fair is in town and there has been a lot of drama. I am trying to keep to this schedule as best as I can. I hope that you guys like this chapter and please let me know. Yesterday I brought the movie Divergent and then my laptop wanted to do updates last night so I did not get a chance to watch it until it was done. Have you seen that movie?

Chapter 4

Steve and Kari were shocked to find out that she was pregnant with their first child. Steve was fast to wrap his arms around her and gave her a small kiss. They started to kiss but their kiss was cut short when Steve's cell phone started to ring. She knew he needed to go to work. He hanged up the phone and got ready for work.

"Sorry babe. I got to get ready for work." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss.

"It's okay. Just be careful today." Kari responded to him with another small kiss.

"I always am." Steve responded to her. "Even through that is not what Danny thinks that I don't. It's weird that we are still at the stage where we are learning about one another and he treats me like any cop."

"He wants to make sure that you are okay and keeping him safe so that way he can go home to his child but now you have a child on the way too." Kari reminded to him.

"Speaking of the baby when do you want to tell our friends and family that we are expecting our first baby?" Steve asked her.

"Let's wait until I'm three months pregnant to make sure that the baby is okay and there won't be a miscarriage." Kari told him. "I am telling you right now that you better not tell Danny or any of the team that we are pregnant until I give you the okay."

"That works for me. You are the boss." Steve responded to her with a smile. Steve gave her a small kiss before leaving for work. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kari revealed to her boyfriend. "Have a great day."

"I will see you later tonight." Steve responded to her as he gave her another small kiss.

Later that night

Steve walked into the house and smiled the minute that he saw her laying on the couch watching NCIS:LA. He did not know what her obession with the show but he did not watch it. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend as she turned off the tv. He sat down next her and watched her cuddle up against him.

"I don't know what's going on with you and this show." Steve revealed to her.

"It gives me a inside look on what you go through in a day. I can't help it that they have cute guys." Kari responded to him.

"Cuter than me?" Steve said as he started to move away from her.

"no." Kari responded to her boyfriend as she tried to give him a small kiss.

"Smart answer." Steve responded to her.

"How was work?" She asked him.

"pretty good. It was hard not to try to hurt Danny or tell him about the baby news." Steve responded to her.

"You promised me that you would not say anything about the baby." She reminded him.

"I know and I am planning to keep that promise. Like I told you this morning that I would keep it a sercet until you are ready to tell them." Steve told her as she calm down. "But we do need to celebrate this baby."

"Well what do you have in mind?" She asked as she knew the minute that he lean over to her to get a kiss.

"Let's head upstairs." He said as he got and started to pick her upstairs and head to their room to celebrate their first child.

Six weeks later

Steve and Kari were going to their first doctor appiotment. Steve was at work but he knew that he needed to leave in about five minutes to be on time to the doctor's office but they were in knee deep in this case. He wanted to go to the doctor's office with Kari but he had to do his job. He did not noticed when Kari walked into the room.

"Hey babe. Are you ready to go?" Kari asked him.

"I don't know if I can go." Steve responded to her.

"It's our baby's first appiotment." Kari reminded him.

"Yeah I know but we are in knee deep with this case that I just don't know if I can get out for a little bit." Steve revealed to her.

"I am going to go and asked Danny if he can cover for you for a hour during the lunch." Kari responded to him as she walked out of the office and went to go find Danny to talk to him. She walked over to Danny's office. She walked into the room.

"Danny, do you have a minute?" Kari asked right as Steve walked into the room.

"yeah what about?" Danny asked his friend.

"I need to borrow Steve for about an hour. Do you think that he can go with me. I promised that I will have him back in a hour time." Kari revealed to him.

"Yeah you can take him for an hour." Danny responded to the couple.

The couple got to his truck and headed to the hospital. Steve did not see that another car ran the red light and hit them.

Author Note: Is the baby okay? Is Kari okay? Is Steve okay? Find out next week on this storyline. Thank you all for reading this week's chapter. I am going to try to make sure that this next chapter is done by Monday instead of Tuesday night sometimes. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time! We have one month and three weeks until the return of Five 0 and that means that there will be weekly tweeting party about the show.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: hey guys, it's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I am trying so hard to keep on this schedule now that work has back to schedule. What I am thinking about doing is just having all the storylines done for the week before. I also am facing two weeks without my laptop so this should be fun.

Chapter 5

Steve woke up to find Kari bleeding from the head. He tried to move over so he can make sure that she is okay. He looked down to see that his seat belt had rubbed into his stomach. He hoped that their baby was okay. It was a few more seconds before helped arrive.

"No you need to get her out." Steve told the guy that was helping.

"Sir, we are going to get her out after we get you out. We need to get to her thru your seat." the man said.

"No, you don't understand, she's pregnant. We need to get her the hospital." Steve pleaded with the guy. The guy was trying to finished and got Steve out of the car. He went inside of the car to start working on Kari and getting her out. Steve was being pulled into another vehicle.

"Wait I need to make sure that she is okay." Steve told the guy.

"I am sorry but we need to get you to the hospital." the guy responded to him. "She will be there as soon as they can do it."

"Yet again, she's pregnant with my baby. I need to make sure that she's okay. She is my life." Steve revealed to the man.

"I will make sure the doctor will let you know when she is here." the guy responded as they started to head the hospital. Steve did not want to leave her there by herself.

At the hospital

Steve was admitted right as he got to the hospital. Kari arrived about twenty minutes later. Steve kept asking about Kari. The doctor was looking after Kari walked into Steve's room to give some bad news about Kari.

"Mr. McGarrett, I have some news about your girlfriend." the doctor revealed to him

"What's going on?" Steve asked him.

"I am sorry that I have to tell you that your girlfriend lost the baby and is in a coma. I don't know when she is going to wake." the doctor revealed to him.

"Is it okay for us to have another child?" Steve asked the doctor.

"We won't know until her OB checks her out to make sure that she is okay. Right now, we need to focus on her waking up. I can have the nurse take you to see her tomorrow." The doctor responded to him.

"Thank you." Steve responded to him.

Hours later

Steve was still emotional after finding out that she lost the baby. She was in a coma and he did not know if she would ever wake up from her coma. He did not hear that Danny walked into the room.

"Hey, man." Danny greeted his friend. "Steve! Steve!"

"Sorry, I am going through things right now." Steve revealed to him.

"Sorry, how is Kari?" Danny asked his friend.

"It's not good Danny. She lost our baby." Steve revealed to his friend.

"What? She was pregnant." Danny asked his friend. "How far along was she?"

"We did not know how far along she was. We were just about to find out how long she was and of course this car came out of the fucking way and cost me and Kari our baby." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Steve, I'm sorry. How's Kari accepting it?" Danny asked his friend.

"She's in a coma now. Man, I don't know how I am going to tell her that we are not going to have our baby that whoever hit us cost our baby. We were both looking forward to having a baby and now we are not going to have this baby join our family." Steve revealed to his friend.

"have you seen her?" Danny asked him.

"I did for a bit. She looks so beautiful but I can't help but blame me for what's going on with her." Steve revealed to his friend.

"It's not your fault on what happen to you. She loves you so much and this is not going to affect her." Danny responded to him.

Unknown whereabouts

A little girl walked into her grandmother's room and smiled at her. She wanted to know where her mom was at.

"Where's mommy?" She asked her grandmother.

"She's in Hawaii. We are waiting for her to call us to let us know that it's safe to go see her and daddy." the grandmother revealed to her granddaughter.

"I miss mommy. I can't wait to meet my daddy." She told her grandmother. "Do you think that he will like me?"

"Baby girl, anyone would _love _you as much as mommy and I do." the grandmother said as her phone started to ring. She looked and saw that Steve was calling. She stepped out of the room.

"I have something to tell you about Kari." Steve revealed. "She was in the hospital and expecting a baby but she miscarried it because of the car accident. She needs you now."

"I am on the next plane over there. Please take care of my baby girl." She responded to him

Author Note: Who is the mother and father? I told you there would be more twist to this storyline. Thank you so much for reading this storyline and please make sure that you leave a review. Alright that's the end of this chapter. I hope that you had a great week! Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carso34ff where I update all the time. I also going to be live tweeting on Monday and Fridays for NCIS:LA and Five 0 so I hope that you will join me on those days. I can't wait for the new season to start. I am going to be writing another McKono season storyline along with Steve and Robyn storyline "Come back to me part 3". I will see you soon for the next update! I can't believe that we have ten more chapters of this storyline.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note it's time for the next chapter of this storyline. On Friday, I sent my computer to Toshiba depo center and I won't get back for another two weeks. I want it hopefully back soon than expected. My sister came up with the name Alisa.

Chapter six

Kari's hospital room

Steve was waiting for Kari wake up from her coma. He wasn't surprised when her mother came into the room but what he wasn't expecting was the little girl running into the room.

"Mommy!" She said as she ran to the bed. "Grandma, what's wrong with mommy?" She looked over to Steve "who's that?"

"Yes who is that little girl? I know that she doesn't have a baby." Steve responded to her mom.

"Steve, she had the baby right after you left. She decided to keep the baby and raised her in hope that you will be back to be the father that this girl deserves." Her mom revealed to her. "Right now, we need to have Kari wake up from her coma"

"I know" Steve responded to her mother. Steve turned his attention to his daughter. "Hey what's is your name?"

"Mommy said not to tell anyone my name when I don't know you." She responded to him

"It's okay. I'm your dad. You can tell me sweetheart." Steve revealed to his daughter.

"My name is Alisa." Alisa revealed to her father.

Two weeks later

Steve returned to the hospital room to find his daughter and her mom waiting for her to wake up. He had both Alisa and the grandma come and live with him. Steve really didn't want his daughter to stay at the hospital for every long.

"Hi sweetie, I know that you want mommy to wake up and she will soon but I want to make sure that you are okay. I want you to go with grandma for a while to our house and spend time at the beach." He told his daughter.

"I want to stay here with mommy!" She yelled at her father.

"Don't talk to me like that. I know that we are just getting use to it but there is no reason for you to talk to me like that." He said to her.

"I'm sorry daddy." She responded to her father.

"It's time to go" her grandmother said to her.

"Be good for grandma and I will see you in a couple of hours." Steve responded to his daughter. Steve watched as his daughter and his girlfriend's mom left the room. He wanted nothing more to have his daughter with him when she woke up but this is not the place for her to be hanging out.

Three hours later, Steve felt her hand move and she was starting to wake up. He couldn't believe that she was starting to wake up.

"Where is my baby?" She asked.

"Your mom brought her to Hawaii to visit you and I know that she is my daughter. Your mom confirmed it." He responded to her.

"I want to see my baby." She said to him.

"You can't tonight. She's at the house and I will bring her tomorrow morning." He responded to her.

"Then please go home and be with our baby and make sure that she is okay." She told him.

Author Note: hey guys we are at the end of this chapter and I know that it's short but my computer is off getting fixed and I am stuck using my kindle as a form to write storylines. We have about four more chapters to write before it comes back. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time.I will see you guys next week for the next update.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will enjoy this last chapter of the month of August! I should only have one more week of writing these storylines out like this. I decided to write them ahead of time so that way I don't have to worry about it.

Chapter seven

Steve's house

Steve walked into the house to find his daughter and his girlfriend's mom sitting there reading a book. He did not know how to tell them that she is awake and they can go see her tomorrow morning. Alisa looked up at her father and smiled at him.

"hi daddy, what's wrong?" Alisa asked her father.

"Nothing baby girl. I have some good news about mommy." Steve revealed to his daughter.

"What is it?" Alisa asked her dad.

"Mommy's awake. You are going to go see her in the morning. The doctors want her to rest first and then we can go see her." Steve revealed to his daughter.

The next morning

Steve woke up to his daughter laying next to him. They were excited to go and see her. He just hoped that she did not slip back into her coma. It's been too long and he needed to hear from her that Alisa is their daughter and not some other man. He doesn't want to pressure her about it but he has the right to know if she is his daughter.

"daddy, can we go see mommy?" She asked her dad.

"Yes baby. We can go see mommy. Let's go get you ready and then we will go." he responded to his daughter.

She got out of the bed and headed to go get ready to see her mom. She was excited about where they were going to go do. She missed her mom. She had not seen her since she left for LA.

"Mommy!" Alisa yelled at her mother. Kari turned her head to her daughter.

"Hey baby girl." Kari responded to her daughter.

"I missed you." Alisa responded to her mother.

"I missed you too baby girl. Are you having fun with daddy?" Kari asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy." she responded to her mother.

"See didn't I tell you that daddy was fun to be around?" Kari told her daughter.

"Yes you did." she responded to her mother. Kari saw her mom pulled Steve out in the hall to talk.

"The minute that Kari gets released from the hospital. I am heading home." the mom revealed to him.

"okay." Steve responded to her. "Do you want me to tell Kari about it?"

"no I will do it." Kari's mom revealed to him

"alright." Steve responded to her as they walked back into the room. Kari had Alisa laying bed next to her.

Later that day

Kari's mom had taken Alisa down to the cafeteria so that way they had a chance to talk about what's going to happen with the baby.

"I need to tell you something." Steve started to say

"Steve, what's wrong?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I have some bad news." Steve said to her. "We lost the baby."

"No. We could not have lost the baby." She responded to him.

"We did. The doctor confirmed it." Steve responded to her. "He said that we can try it again in a couple of months if we wanted to."

He watched her break down. She could not believe that they had lost the baby.

A week later

Steve and Kari walked into the house and they were glad to be home. Kari's mom had talked to her about leaving. They were going to have Alisa full time. They got her into bed and then headed to bed themselves.

A month later

Steve and Kari were their date night. They were both excited about their date since they have gone out for almost eight months and Steve wanted to make the next step official. Steve had taken Alisa out to go get her mother's ring. He hoped that she was going to like it. They ate their dinner and then headed to the beach where he was planning to asked her the big question.

"Kari, I wanted to know if you will be my wife." Steve started to say to her. "Will you marry me?"

Kari was shocked about him asking her to marry him. She knew what her answer was going to be.

Author Note: Tune in next week to find out Kari's answer! I am so excited for the couple that it's not even funny. My computer should be home any day now and if it's not than I have to get started on the next six chapters of Innocent Love, Forever Love, and With open arms. I am planning that I will have it back but you never know. I hope that you will find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to leave a review on what you think will be her answer. I will see you next week for two chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. As many of you know from With open arms that we are doing two chapters each week and that means that I have to make sure that I get this chapter and the next chapter done for you all to read by Wednesday. Lucky for me, I finished August chapters and were able to start on this month's chapters early.

Chapter eight

Kari could not believe that he was asking her to be his wife. They just started their family living together and now he wants her to be in his life for the rest of their life.

"Steve, are you sure about?" Kari asked her boyfriend.

"I want you to be in my life for the rest of my life. I am really seriously. I love you so much. Will you please marry me?" Steve asked her again.

"Yes, I will." Kari responded to her boyfriend. She could not believe that she is getting married soon.

Two weeks later

Steve and Kari were sitting down at the breakfast table. They had told their daughter that they were getting married and that means that they would be a family for the rest of their life.

"So when do you want to get married?" Kari asked her soon to be husband.

"I would say in about two months." Steve responded to her. "If I had my choice than we would get married this morning. I want you to be in my life for a long time."

"I am not going anywhere." Kari responded to her man as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." Steve revealed to her.

"I love you too." Kari said to him.

Steve headed to work and found Danny waiting for his friend to come into the building.

"Hey so what's going on with you and Kari?" Danny asked his friend.

"You know that I asked her to be my wife right? Yeah I know and what did she say?" Danny responded to his friend.

"She said that she would love to married me. She was just worried that we would not make it work between us and our daughter would get hurt. I am not going to lose my family. We are planning the wedding for about two months from now." Steve responded to him.

"Great I can't wait to see you married and maybe she will calm you down." Danny revealed to his friend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked his friend.

"It means that ever since I met you. You have put me in danger many time." Danny responded to him.

"Danny, that was many years ago. I haven't put you in danger lately." Steve revealed to his friend as Kari and Alisa walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Alisa yelled as she started to run towards her father.

"hey baby girl." Steve said as he moved to pick her up.

"Daddy, mommy's mad about something." Alisa revealed to her father.

"What's wrong honey?" Steve asked her.

"We need to talk." Kari revealed to him.

"Do you want me to take Alisa?" Danny asked his friends.

"Sure" Kari responded to their friend.

Danny took Alisa from Steve and walked into his office. Steve and Kari watched their daughter playing with their best-friend.

"So what's going on?" he said as he turned his attention to his love.

"I had a meeting with the lawyer about putting you on her birth certificate." She revealed to him.

"What's going on with that? I don't know what the issue about having my name adding to our baby's certificate." Steve responded to her as he started to head to his office. He was not really happy about what's going on.

"Steve, just calm down." Kari said as she followed him into the office. "It's not worth it to be upset. He's going to figure out everything. I just want us to focus on our wedding."

"I love you."Steve told his girlfriend. He could not wait until they were married.

"I love you too." Kari responded to her man.

"I just hope that this will go through before our wedding so that our daughter can take my last name also at the wedding." Steve revealed his hopes to her.

She heard her phone ringing to find that it was the lawyer. They both hoped that it was going to be good news regarding their daughter's certificate.

"I have some good and bad news." the Lawyer revealed to the couple.

"What's going on?" Kari asked her lawyer.

"So we got the paperwork figured out and Steve's name will be put on the certificate as her father but there is a problem with the man who you put on as the father." The lawyer revealed to them.

"Do you mean John McGarrett? I listed her grandfather as her father so that way she can be with her family. Her grandfather died not to long ago." Kari revealed to the lawyer and Steve. She knew that Steve was going to be upset because she did not tell him about her having John as her father when he is the father.

"Alright, I will have to figure out something because I don't know if we can contest the grandfather's name being removed." The lawyer responded to him before he hanged up the phone.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this storyline, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and make sure that you tune in for the next chapter that will be posted soon. I hope that you had a great week so far and remember that we are getting closer to the return of Hawaii Five 0. I am going to post the next chapter in the next couple of minutes. Remember to leave a review on this chapter. I hope that you don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: It's time to post the second part of this week's two chapters weekly schedule. I can't believe that we are about to end this storyline. Thank you all for reading the past eight chapters of this storyline. I hope that you guys will join me for the next three weeks of storylines. We are pretty much halfway done with this storyline. I am so close to getting 10k on twitter!

Chapter 9

Steve did not know how to react about the news that his dad was his daughter's legal father. He could not believe that Kari would even agree to that. He watched as Kari and Alisa went out of headquarters. Danny could tell that there was something wrong with his best friend. He decided to wait until Steve was ready to come to him and talk. Steve finally got home a couple of hours later to find Kari and Alisa sitting on the couch watching a movie. Alisa looked up to find her dad watching them.

"Daddy!" Alisa greeted her father announcing his arrival.

"Hey baby girl." He responded to her as he picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He also bent down and gave Kari a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" Kari asked him.

"It was fine." Steve told his girlfriend as they started to make dinner and get ready for their night. They got Alisa down for the night and headed to their room. Kari could tell that something was bugging him.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Kari asked him.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me that my dad was on her birth certificate? Don't you think that I had the right to know about?" Steve responded to her.

"I am sorry that I did not tell you about your dad. I wanted to make sure that if something happen to me. She would be with either my mom or your dad." Kari revealed to her boyfriend.

"I am sorry but I can't look at you now. You lied about the most important thing that you could have ever done. I forgave you when you told me about our daughter. Wait a minute, I forgave you when your mom told me about our daughter. I need you to stop lying to me and start telling me the truth." Steve revealed to her as he grabbed his bag and put a couple of days of clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know yet." Steve responded to her as he went to the bathroom and finished getting his stuff ready. Steve walked out of the room and headed downstairs. He knew that it was going to be hard on Alisa if she saw him leave because he promised her that he would be there for her. He did not know if this is goodbye. He got into the truck and pulled out his phone to dial Danny's number.

"Hey Danny, do you mind if I come and stay with you for a couple of days? Yeah, I will explain why when I get there." Steve said before he hanged up the phone. He knew that he was going to have to explain it to him but truth be told, he did not know how to explain it to himself. He turned on his truck and headed to Danny's house. He got to Danny's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey come on in." Danny greeted his friend as he let him coming into the room.

"Hey, thank you for letting me come here." Steve responded. "I just could not stay at my house."

They were talking for a few minutes when Steve's phone started to ring and he knew that it was Kari calling to see if he can come home tonight so that way they could talk. He just let it go to voicemail.

McGarrett's house

Kari was laying on the bed and hanging up the phone. She did not notice that her daughter came into their bedroom.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked confused.

"Hey baby. You are supposed to be in bed. Daddy got called into work." Kari lied to her daughter.

"Is he coming back?" She asked her mother.

"Soon baby. Let's get you into bed." Kari responded to her as she picked her daughter up and walked down to her bedroom. Kari got her back in bed and headed back to her room. She got ready for bed and then climbed into bed. She snuggled into his side of the bed hoping that tomorrow he would be home.

Danny's house

Danny didn't understand why Steve was so upset at Kari. He thought that they had worked it out everything and wanted to start planning their life together. They had a daughter together that needed her parents together. Before he had a chance to put his two cents in, Grace walked into the house.

"Uncle Steve, I can't believe that you stopped by." Grace revealed to her favorite uncle.

"Sweetie, he is going to be here for a couple of days." Danny revealed to his daughter.

"What about Kari and Alisa?" Grace asked her uncle and dad.

"They are the house." Steve revealed to her.

"Does that mean that you and Aunt Kari aren't getting married?" Grace asked her uncle.

Author Note: I was going to write Steve's birthday into this chapter but it will be in next week's two chapters. I hope that you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think by reviewing down below. I am off to write Friday's two chapters and then start on the following week's new storyline. I can't believe that September is here. School starts tomorrow for the oldest one that I watch which means that today we are starting the new morning walking schedule with the youngest one. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys for the next chapter of this storyline.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I have been very buy this weekend and week so I did not get that much time to write but I am hoping that I can get this chapter done tonight so I can finished chapter 11. Can you believe that we are on chapter 10? Just five more chapters left!

Chapter 10

Danny's house

"Grace, I am still going to get married to Aunt Kari. Nothing wil ever change how I feel about her." Steve told her.

"Then why are you here?" Grace asked her favorite uncle.

"Because I just need a couple of days to figure out what I am going to do about what happen with my dad. You are not going to understand this." Steve responded to her.

"You will not know if you think this case." Grace responded to her uncle. "You need to go home to her."

"I will when I am ready to go." Steve told her.

Steve and Kari's house

Alisa had a hard night sleeping without Steve. Kari knew that it was hard for their daughter to be away from him because of what she did. She decided that she was going to try to get a hold of him.

"Hey babe, it's me. I just wanted to check to see when you are coming home. I am sorry about what happen and I just need you to come home. Our daughter needs her father here and I need you here. Please come home." She left on the voicemail.

She decided that since Alisa was sleeping the bed next her that she would just get some sleep.

A week later

It had been a week since Steve had been home and Kari was getting worried about him not being there. She tried to get him to talk to her but he kept ignoring her.

Danny's house

Danny loved having his best friend here but he was also tried of him sleeping on the couch. He knew that Steve missed being home with his family. He decided that today at work that he was going to convince his friend to go home and be with his girls.

Headquarters

Steve had another bad night sleeping. He really just wanted to go home to his family but still he wasn't sure on what he was going to do. He knew that he was making his daughter suffer on something that was not even her fault in the first place. He picked up his phone and called their daycare to talk to Alisa.

"Hey baby girl, I know that you miss me and I miss you too. I am very busy at work and should be able to come home soon. I miss you so much. I love you. Be good for mommy." Steve said as he hanged up the phone. He hated lying to his daughter but other choice did he have to make. He looked out to the main room to find Kari walking into the room. He just wanted to run up to her and give her a hug and kiss but before he had a chance something shot out his window in his office and shot him. He watched as the whole team came running into the room to find out what is going on. He was rushed to the hospital and taken into surgrey.

Kari did not know if he is going to be knew that he was going to be in surgery for the next couple of hours and it was really hard for her to see him like this. She watched as Danny came walking up to her and gave her a small hug.

"He's going to be okay." Danny tried to reassure her. He knew that she was worried.

About three hours later, Steve was finally out of surgery. The bullet hit his shoulder and cause major damage which would put him out of work for a while. The doctor revealed that she could go in and see him however he was in a coma.

"Steve you need to wake up." Kari pleaded to him as she took his hand. She had something to tell him. It was really important that she told him.

Elsewhere

The man that shot Steve was sitting in front of the desk in front of his boss.

"I did what you hired me to do." the man revealed to his boss.

"Good." Wo Fat revealed his identity. "Now I can make my real job and get his girlfriend and their child."

Headquarters

Danny and Chin were trying to figure out who shot Steve. They had a bad feeling that someone was going to go after the family while Steve was out. They had taken Alisa to Danny's ex-wife's house with some cops to make sure that the family was still safe.

Rachael's house

Rachael was putting Charlie down for bed when she heard something outside and Alisa screaming. She ran to see what was going on but it was too late. Alisa was gone. Rachael searched the house before she called Danny.

"Daniel, Alisa is gone." Rachael said into the phone.

Author Note: What do you think that the secret is? I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. It might take me all day to post chapter 11 but I am trying to finished it before Midnight tomorrow night. I hope that you understand that my life was turned upside down and I literally forgot to write anything. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and just reached 10k tweets.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: It's time for the second chapter to be posted. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope to recap the last chapter by Steve was shot, Kari has a secret to share with him and their daughter is missing.

Chapter 11

Rachael's house

Rachael waited for her ex-husband and Chin to arrive. They had sent Kono to make sure that Kari was going to be safe. They needed to find Alisa before it was too late. She was just a little girl who is scared that she is going to lose her mommy and daddy. Danny and Chin looked through the house to make sure that Alisa is not hiding anywhere. Danny and Chin did their best to make sure that she wasn't outside of the house.

Alisa's location

Alisa woke up really scared and she was chained to a wall. She did not understand what was going on and hoped that someone would come and let her out. She watched as the door open and in came a man that she did not recognize at all.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I know your dad." Wo Fat responded to her.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"My name is Wo Fat." He revealed to her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"I want your dad to come after me. It's nothing personal towards you or your mommy. I just need to get to your dad." Wo Fat revealed to her.

"Don't do anything towards my mommy." Alisa responded to him.

"I can't promise you that." Wo Fat responded to her.

The hospital

Danny and Chin rushed back to the hospital to make sure that Alisa was not there. They had called Steve's sister to make sure that she was not with her. They knew that they had concern Mary but they made sure that she would not say anything to Kari yet. They walked in and out gainiing Kari's attention. She walked out of the room.

"Danny, What's going on? Why did you came into the room and then back out again?" She asked considering.

"Nothing is going on. I was just checking on you and Steve." He lied to her.

"You are lying to me. Mary called me and told me that my child is not there with her. I thought that she was with Rachael but you told Mary that she wasn't there anymore. You need to tell me what's going on." Kari demanded the truth from him right as Kono came out of the room.

"Kari, Steve's awake and asking for you." Kono responded to her friend.

"Alright, I am coming." She told Kono before she turned her attention to Danny. "Stay put."

Danny knew that he was in trouble with her. He was going to have to tell her about Alisa's missing.

Steve's hospital room

Kari walked into the room and smiled at her boyfriend. She was glad that he was okay.

"Hey honey." Steve greeted his girlfriend as she walked closer to the bed.

"Hey, I am so glad that you are awake. I am sorry about keeping that from you." She responded to him.

"It's okay. I know that you were making sure that she was with family." He revealed to her.

"I am glad that you understand what is going on. I love you for that." He gave her a small smile.

"Well I have some good news but Danny's keeping something from us about Alisa." She told him.

"Have Danny come in." He told her as he let go of her hand.

"Alright, I will be right back." She responded to him as she lean over for a small kiss.

She walked out of the hospital room to find Danny and Chin talking about something. They stopped talking the minute that they saw her.

"Both of you, Steve wants to see you right now." She told them in a tone. They were both nervous about what Steve wanted to talk to them about. They followed Kari into the hospital room and waited for their friend to tell them what's going on.

"Where's my daughter?" Steve asked them.

"Okay fine, We will tell you too." Danny revealed to them. "I took Alisa to Rachael's house while you were sleeping and when Rachael went to put the kids to bed. She heard a scream and went to go find Alisa and she was gone. We don't know where she is but we are going to find her."

"You better Danny." Kari said before she slap him.

"Babe, stop that's not helping our daughter right now." Steve responded to his girlfriend.

Danny could not believe that Kari hit him. He knew that she was hurting because her daughter was missing. They needed to find their daughter as soon as she could.

Alisa's room

She had managed to get out of the chain and was hoping that she could get out. She remember that her dad had gave her a small phone to call for help. She dialed Danny's number. She waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Danny's voice came on the phone.

"Uncle Danny." She said in a small voice.

"Alisa, is this you?" Danny asked the caller right as Kari came out of the hospital. "Do you know where you are?"

"No." Alisa responded to him

"It's alright sweetie. We will find you." Danny told her as someone came into the room and took the phone away. "Hello?"

Author Note: That's the end of this chapter and I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please make sure that you review this chapter and last chapter. Stay tune for next week's two chapter. We are almost done with this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I tweet about my favorite shows and give you storyline updates. I just celebrated 10k tweets today actually right before I posted this storyline. Next week will be more interesting on these new two chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I am working on this week's chapters all ready which is good because last week. I had them really late. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. We only have one more week of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this storyline.

Chapter 12

"Hello?" Danny repeated to the person on the phone.

"I want to see Steve McGarrett" Wo Fat revealed his face. Danny could not believe that Wo Fat had taken their daughter. He knew what he had to do but he needed to get Steve alone and tell him about Wo Fat having his daughter. He knew that his friend was going to do. He was going to leave the hospital to make sure that his daughter is okay. He watched as Kari walked over to go to the bathroom and get something to eat. He went into Steve's hospital room to tell him what he learn.

"Hey can we talk real quick?" Danny asked his friend.

"What's going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"I know who has Alisa." Danny responded to his friend.

"Who?" Steve asked his friend.

"Wo Fat has your daughter." Danny responded to him.

"I need to get out of here and go to kill that son of a bitch. He has gone after my family for the last time." Steve said as he started to unhook himself and the doctor came in with his nurses.

"What is going on here?" the doctor asked him.

"I need to get out of here and find my daughter. She was kidnapped today." Steve revealed as his girlfriend walked into the room.

"Mr. McGarrett, you are not cleared to be discard from the hospital. Clearly your team can handle finding your daughter." The doctor responded to him.

"No! I only want Steve to go and find our daughter. You need to let him get out of here. Let him go please." Kari revealed her being there. Steve hoped that she did not hear about who had taken their daughter.

"Alright but you are to have a home nurse and you need to be careful." The doctor responded to the couple. She could not believe that he was letting him out of the hospital. She hoped that he would follow the doctor's orders but she knew that he wouldn't follow his orders.

Three hours later

Steve was finally out of the hospital after some tests and heading to the location that he was at. Steve had Kono and Grover stay with Kari to make sure that she is okay and that she would remain safe. He told Kono and Grover that he did not want her to know who had taken their daughter. Kari was getting tired of waiting for him to bring their daughter back to her.

"I am going to go find Steve and get my child." She revealed as she stand up and walked to the door. She got stopped by Kono.

"Kari, he wants you to stay here and keep safe." Kono responded to her.

"No. I need to find my daughter. Steve is out there and he is hurt. I need to find them now." Kari reminded to his co-worker.

"Okay, you need to calm down right now. It's not helping either you or Steve. Just trust your husband and Danny to bring your daughter home." Kono revealed to her.

"I don't know what's going on and I need to go find them." Kari responded to her friends.

"Don't make me have to cuff you." Grover revealed to her.

"You wouldn't do that to me." Kari responded to him.

"To keep you safe, I would do it." Grover responded to her.

Three hours later

Steve and Danny were still driving to the place that Wo Fat was taking them to. Steve knew that pretty soon they needed to check in with Kari and let her know that he was okay. Danny watched his friend pulled out his phone.

"Hey going to call Kari?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah. I want to make sure that she knows that I am okay." Steve said as he hit call and pulled his phone to ear. He told her that they would be at the place soon. He told her that he would let her know when they got their daughter. He also said that he wanted to get married to her as soon as they can.

Wo Fat's location

Alisa waited for Wo Fat to come back into the room. She really hoped that her father would come soon.

"Where is my dad?" Alisa asked him.

"He is coming" Wo Fat responded to her.

"Why don't you take me home to be with mommy and daddy?" Alisa asked him.

Before Wo Fat could answer, they headed someone kicked down the door.

Author Note: Who do you think kicked down the door? I am pretty sure that we know that Wo Fat is going to say no. I am writing this chapter on September 12 and I am so glad that it's Friday. I really enjoy Fridays but not the last two weeks. It's been a busy week last week and I am so happy that I managed to get ahead for next week. I hope to finished this storyline in two weeks and get some good writing done for the return of Five 0 and NCIS:LA. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I just reached 10k tweets and I am so glad to have this new adventures. I hope that you will check out my other storylines. I hope that you will check out my blogs for new storylines.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: It's time for the second chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are getting closer to the end of this storyline.

Chapter 13

Steve and Danny had finally made it to the house that Wo Fat had sent them to. Danny wasn't supposed to be there but Steve needed to make sure that someone was there for his daughter. Chin had came along too to make sure that they got out safety. Before they went into the house, Steve pulled both of the boys aside to talk to them about something.

"You need to promise me that if something goes wrong that, you will do whatever it takes to make sure that my daughter gets back to Kari. You need to tell Kari that I love her so much." Steve revealed to his friends.

"No. You are going to go back to his family." Danny responded to him.

"We better hope so." Steve told his friend.

They got ready to stormed the house. They both knew that they needed to be careful for his daughter's sake. They broke up the door down and rushed into the room.

Kari's location

Kari watched as the governor left the house. She was really worried about him and their daughter. She knew that Alisa was in good hands with him. She really wish that they would have gotten married. She might lose both him and their daughter tonight. She just knew that they had to be fine and that they would be a family again. She just hoped that they would get that chance to say I do.

Steve and Alisa's location

Steve and the boys rushed into the room that Wo Fat was holding his daughter. Wo Fat made a quick grabbed for Alisa and she started to reach for Steve but it was too late.

"Daddy!" Alisa yelled for him.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." Steve responded to his daughter. He turned his attention to Wo Fat. He wanted the man to let his daughter go. "Wo Fat, Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"No I am pretty sure that she has everything to do with what's going on. You see, while I have your daughter, you will do whatever I tell you to do." Wo Fat responded to him.

"Just let her go. I will stay with you." Steve revealed to him.

"I don't know about that. You see I am going to make sure that you don't do anything stupid while I have her." Wo Fat responded to him.

"Daddy, I am scared." Alisa told her father.

"I know baby girl. It's going to be okay. Daddy's going to do whatever it takes to get you back to mommy." Steve told his daughter.

"I wouldn't make promises to your daughter that you can't keep." Wo Fat revealed to him.

"It's not a false promise. You really think that I would come without some kind of backup. I have swat right behind me and they will take you out before you hurt my daughter." Steve revealed a lie to him.

"There is no one out there." Wo Fat tried to call his buff.

"He's not lying to you Wo Fat." Danny shouted outside.

"You see when you took my daughter. You pissed off my entire team and HPD. So why don't you be fair and let my daughter go." Steve offered him.

"You would have to shoot me to get your daughter." Wo Fat revealed right before a gun shot went off and he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Alisa yelled as she ran to her father. Steve wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that she was okay.

"Let's get you back to mommy." Steve said as he picked up his daughter to carry her out of the house. He got her into the car. He had to sit in the back seat because he did not want her to be scared.

They finally got to the place that Kari was at. Alisa was sleeping by the time they made it to her. He picked up his daughter and carried her inside of the building. Kari smiled the minute that she saw her family and gave them both hugs and kisses. She was worried about it.

"I want us to be married really soon." Steve revealed to her.

"How soon?" Kari asked him.

"If it was possible, we would get married tomorrow but I am thinking about having the wedding next month." Steve responded to her.

They were going to have a lot of planning to do but first they needed to spend time as a family. They needed to make sure that their family was the main tonight and probably for the rest of the weekend. The governor had given Steve time off to be with the girls.

Wedding planning

Steve and Kari were middle of their wedding planning. They only had three weeks when Kari collapsed.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Do you think that there will be a wedding for this couple? What is going on with Kari? Her secret will be revealed next week! The next chapters will be posted next week and I am hoping to write some more for this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Last week, I celebrated 10k tweets and I am excited about reaching this new adventure on twitter. I can't wait until the return of both NCIS:LA and Hawaii Five 0. I can't believe that we only have a couple more days of this summer break. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapters that were posted today. Also make sure that you review about what you are looking forward to seeing this season. I am excited about the relationship that will grow between Steve and this new woman. I really hope that I like them however make sure that you don't go find the actress and hate her. She's only playing a role.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on the last week of this storyline. We have one more chapter after this one. The wedding will happen in the next chapter along with the honeymoon and the baby's birth and first birthday.

Chapter 14

Minutes before she collapsed, She knew that she needed to sit down but she did not make it sitting down. Steve rushed to her side when he saw that she collapsed.

"Kari, you need to wake up." Steve pleaded with her. After a few moments of her not waking up, He did not know what to do. "Danny you need to call for a bus. She's not waking up."

"Alright" Danny responded to his friend. He was worried about her. The bus got here in record time and made sure that Kari was okay. They rushed her to the hospital to make sure that she was fine. When they got to the hospital, the doctor examined her and found out that she was pregnant.

The doctor walked out to the waiting room and was looking for the family.

"Steve McGarrett?" He asked for Steve.

"Yes?" Steve said as he stood up as the doctor walked closer to him. "What's wrong with Kari?"

"She collapsed from under the stress that she had going on and the baby could not handle it." the doctor revealed to him.

"No you are making a mistake because she is not pregnant." Steve responded to him.

"She is pregnant. I ran many tests to make sure that she was." the Doctor revealed to him.

"Is she still pregnant?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes, she is pregnant." the doctor revealed to him.

"Is she awake?" Steve asked his friend.

"yes she is. She wants to see you right now." the doctor revealed to him. "So if you want to follow me then I will take you down to see her."

"Alright. Let's go." Steve said to the doctor as they started to walk towards Kari's room. He didn't know what to say to her right now and that concern him. He was mad that she would do this.

She kept something that was important to both of them. They were supposed to be married in a couple of days and now he did not know what he was going to do. He wanted to get answers about why she kept it from him. He had a right to know about their baby. He was going to wait for a little bit before getting answers. He walked into the room and smiled at her.

"Hey are you doing okay?" He asked her.

"Steve, I know that you know that I am pregnant with our baby but I did not mean to keep the pregnancy a secret. Life just got in the way and before I got a chance to tell you. Our baby got kidnapped and then other things happen. I hope that you will forgive me." Kari responded to her boyfriend.

"Okay I believe you on this but you should have told me." Steve told her.

"I know and I am sorry." Kari responded to him.

"I am just glad that you are okay." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small smile. "We need to start taking care of you and this baby."

"I know." She said to him as he gave her a small kiss.

Two weeks later

Steve and Kari were making plans for their wedding. They were really excited about their wedding. Alisa was going to be the flower girl while Kono and Mary were going to be the bridesmaids and Kensi was going to be the maid of honor while Danny, Callen and Chin were going to be groomsmen while Sam was going to be the best man. Danny was upset that Steve chose Sam to be his best-man when he has been there for the couple a lot.

Steve walked into headquarters to find Danny waiting for him. He knew that his friend was upset but he hoped that he would get over it.

"Hey Steve, can we talk?" Danny asked his friend.

"Sure if it's not about the wedding." Steve responded to him.

"It is. I don't know why you think that Sam would make the better best man when he doesn't know anything about you and Kari. I think that it would be better for me or Chin to be it but this is your choice. I want to respect your choice but it really hurt me." Danny responded to his friend.

Kari walked into the house and smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. She knew that Mary was happy for their wedding. Kari was five months pregnant and they were going to get married in a week.

"Did you get your dress?" Mary asked her.

"Yes I did. Thank you for taking care of Alisa. Did Steve leave for work?" Kari asked her sister.

"Yes he did. Alisa did not want him to go at all." Mary responded to her.

"Yeah she is a daddy's girl." Kari responded to her as she put the dress on the couch.

"Where are you going to put the dress where my brother doesn't see it?" Mary asked her.

"I was going to see if you would take it and have it at your house." Kari responded to her.

"I don't mind." Mary said as she picked up the dress. "I can't wait to see you in this dress."

"Me either. Steve is going to love this dress." Kari responded to her.

They talked for a couple of hours and they did not hear Steve walking into the room and saw the dress sitting in the bag.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" He said as he went to go open the bag.

"Steve, you are not supposed to see what's in the bag. Stay out of it." Mary warned her brother.

Author Note: Alright that's the of this chapter. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this storyline. Please don't forget to review and don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am returning NCIS:LA, Five 0 and Come back to me for another season! I will see you guys in a minute for the last chapter of this storyline.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: It's time for the final chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that this storyline has been a little over three months and counting. The wedding, the Honeymoon and the baby's birth and it's first birthday.

Chapter 15

The morning of the wedding

Kari and Alisa had stayed the night at Mary's house since she had both of the girls dresses and so they did not need to transport them. Kari woke up and knew that it was the morning of her wedding. She check her phone and saw a message from her hubby. She smiled as she read what it said "Good morning baby. I can't wait to see you at our wedding. I love you and our kids."

She responded back to him "Good morning to you my love. I will see you at the wedding. I love you too. How strange is it to say kids?"

Mary walked into the room and pulled the phone away from her and said "Aw isn't that cute of you and my brother? I can't believe that we are going to be sisters." She handled the phone back to her sister.

"We already sisters. We are just making it official." Kari responded to her.

Steve and the boys

Sam and Callen had gotten in really late. They knew that today was a big day and they were surprised that Steve had invited them to be in this wedding. They were getting ready for their wedding when Steve's phone went off. It was from Steve's bride.

The wedding

Steve and the boys along with the girls had taken their place up front and waiting for Kari to show up. Steve was waiting for her to show up. Something tells him that she is going to look beautiful in her wedding dress. He could not wait to strip it off of her tonight. The music started to play and Steve started to hold his breath when he saw his bride. She look amazing in her dress. They said their vows and started to go the reception. Steve could not wait until later on. Alisa was going to stay time with Danny and Kono while they were on the honeymoon. They were about to their first dance. They were really having a good time. Steve and Kari were heading to their car when Alisa started to cry. Kari sat down with their daughter to talk to her about what was going on.

"Baby you are going to stay with Danny and Grace for about two weeks while Mommy and daddy do some time together." Kari revealed to her daughter. "We are going to talk to you every day while we are gone."

"Okay." Alisa said to her mother as she gave her a hug and her father another hug. Danny knew that they were going to miss each other.

Honeymoon

Steve and Kari had barley slept on the first night of their marriage. The next morning, Kari woke up to find Steve sleeping next to her. She could not believe that they were married and expecting their second child. They were going to find out about the gender of their child when they got back from their honeymoon. Steve had picked a secret location to take them there. They were going to talk to their daughter tonight. She really missed their daughter and she was sure that her husband missed their daughter too. She did not notice that her husband woke up.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Steve asked his wife.

"I was thinking about Alisa. I know that she is missing both of us." Kari responded to her husband. "And how it feels wonderful to call us married."

Baby's birth and first birthday

Kari was now nine months pregnant and she just started her maternally leave from her new job. She was working part time at headquarters. She loved this job and the best thing is that she got to be with her husband. Steve had told her to call him if she went into labor. She woke up this morning feeling little contractions. She decided to wait until the labor pains got worse before her husband came home.

"Oh my." She said to herself as she felt her water break. She pulled out her phone and dialed her husband's number. "Steve, the baby is coming right now. You need to get home right now."

"Alright, I am coming home right now." Steve said right before he hanged up the phone. He ran out the door and pretty much speed home to get to his wife.

On September 19, 2014 at 8:45pm, their daughter was born and they named her Maxie. They introduced Alisa to her little sister.

It was time for Maxie's first birthday, Steve could not believe that their daughter was one year old. It felt like she was just born today. They open presents and cut the cake.

The end

Author Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this final chapter of Forever Love. I hope that you guys have a great week and I will see you next week for two new storylines. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites of this storyline. Let me know what you guys think of a sequel to this storyline. I am working on Friday's final two chapters.


End file.
